1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply, and especially to a power supply in which a first and a second fan sets are disposed by a spacer. The fan sets serves to extract heat generated from the components in the power supply and heat from the computer chassis or housing, respectively. Thus, the effects of exhausting heat from a computer chassis and maintaining efficiency are achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current trends of Internet and electronic business, network stations must serve a great number of customers which are increased day by day at a very rapid speed. However, the space in the computer chassis is limited. Thus, there is a need to minimize the volumes of computer mainframes and other equipment. In the practical application, a nineteen inches long industrial standard machine cabinet serves to arrange the computer housings and network equipment for saving space. Thus, the prior computer housing with specification designation of 5U (1.75 inches.times.5) and 4U (1.75 inches.times.4) will be changed by that of 2U (1.75 inches.times.2), even 1U (1.75 inches.times.1). Thus, the same space has a capacity of five times. This is an optimum method for network service providers to meet with the requirement of customers with a large number.
In current trend, the electronic products are minimized for meeting the requirement of compactness, but for products with large heat dissipation, the reduction of space will induce a problem of heat exhaustion to cause heat energy to be accumulated therein and the temperatures of the components will increase. Therefore, it is very possible that the efficiency is decreased, and even more seriously, the computer will malfunction due to the very high temperature. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel power supply which may increase the heat dissipation in electronic products with small volumes.
However, the size of nineteen inches industrial standard machine cabinet is a fixed size, for example, and the cabinet can not be modified, whereas the existing mother boards, interface cards, compact disk drives, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, even power supplies have common standard specifications. Therefore, fans used in general computer housings have no proper places for being positioned. Moreover, the operation speeds of computers are getting faster, and thus the capacities of the memories and hard disk drive becomes larger and larger. With greater power requirements, more heat energy is generated. Thus, a key problem for a novel 19 inches 1U computer housing is to effectively reduce the temperature therein.
Alternatively, power supplies have a role to supply power to all electronic products, which is a very important function of computers. Thus, computers are provided with a space for receiving a power supply. A power supply serves to supply power. On the other hand, it also consumes power and increases temperature, but general power supplies are designed to dissipate power thereof in order not to affect other components, but not to reduce heat generated from other components in the system.
Therefore, in order to resolve these prior art problems in the computer 1U mainframe or housing and other compact electronic products, it is necessary to develop a novel heat dissipating power supply for achieving the object of adequately dissipating heat of the system..